


Brexitcast Friends

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Brexitcast / Newscast RPF
Genre: British political journalists, Gen, I didn’t mean to write this it just sort of happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: Katya gets her own back on Chris for that unexpected 'downstairs case' comment in February.RPF Disclaimer:This is not real, it did not happen, I have never met any of these people, nor have I had any contact with any of them or with anyone involved in the programme or with anyone connected to them or it in any capacity. I just listen to the podcast. This is not intended as any kind of serious commentary, it is just some nonsense my brain came up with because ridiculous and unrealistic fiction is more fun than reality most of the time.Also, I only write stuff for things that I love, so this is honestly intended as the highest form of flattery.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Brexitcast Friends

“Your turn,” Katya tapped a perfectly-manicured finger on the table in front of Chris impatiently.

“This doesn’t even make any sense,” protested Chris, looking at the cards he held in bewilderment.

“It makes perfect sense,” Adam told him happily, rearranging his own hand of cards. “You just don’t like it because we’re losing.”

Chris wisely decided not to get into a debate about how much truth that statement may or may not hold. “I should be allowed the opportunity for more research,” he tried again.

“I really don’t think that would help,” Adam told him honestly.

“Or we should have stuck with Plan A and gone with poker,” Chris persisted, unwilling to give in easily. “It’s a classic for a reason.” He didn't add that an integral aspect of what he was actually objecting to was the level of glee Katya was exhibiting at beating him.

“Maybe so,” conceded Katya. “But we don’t all know how to play poker, these are the only cards we have, and it’s your turn. So pick.”

Chris sighed in resigned frustration and reached at random towards one of the cards he held.

They all looked up as the door opened to a flurry of scarves, coffee cups, and tales of delays with broadcasting vans in car parks. Laura checked her phone, took off her coat, and turned to them to take in the scene in front of her; Katya sat in the middle of the sofa, her jacket folded neatly on the back of it, and the empty case of a pack of _Friends_ branded Top Trumps on the table in front of her. Chris and Adam sat either side of her, the majority of their clothes in piles either side of them, and their remaining modesty poorly aided by a binder on each of their laps. 

Laura looked from one of them to the other in disbelief and dismay. “Katya!” she said, her outrage and disappointment plain to hear in her voice. “I can’t believe you started without me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there is really a Friends version of Top Trumps. No, I have not played it, either in general or as a strip poker substitute, but I guess it could work? <https://www.amazon.com/Top-Trumps-Friends-Moments-Card/dp/B07HGQ7M3L>


End file.
